Gold Dragon
The Gold Dragon is a foe and a summon in , It is found in the higher plains in the Temple of Godcat. It is one of five dragons in EBF4, being the final one encountered. Appearance The Gold Dragon is based off of Czars, the Pyrohydra head from EBF3. The only major difference is the color of the scales — golden, as opposed to Czars' red scales; all other features remain the same, including white eyes, a salmon coloured mane and horns, as well as whitish hairs coming down its spine and on its chin. Overview The Gold Dragon is one of the most powerful non-boss foes that the player will encounter, found only in the later areas in the Temple of Godcat. It is resistant to almost every element besides dark and poison, has high health and strong attacks, as well as healing abilities. On the positive side, it's worth about twice as much experience points as other non-boss dragons. The Gold Dragon has a pair of non-elemental attacks, but is most notable for its powerful Holy attacks and its ability to not only heal itself but also Regen and Bless it at the same time. It has a tendency to fling Judgement at the party, dealing heavy Holy damage, but it can also use its White Megaflare to blast all of the party members. Both of these can readily Weaken the party, making Purify and Cleanse highly useful for fighting a Gold Dragon. To combat a Gold Dragon, the player can slam it with either Dark attacks such as Antimatter and Pulse, or aim to Poison it with Toxic and Vines to weaken it. Vines in particular both deals heavy damage and poisons the Gold Dragon, making it quite efficient. Statistics attacks and heals other foesincorrect — can only heal self]. |HP = 788 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 555 |AP = 22 |SP = 22 |Gold = 350 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = 50% |thunder = 50% |ice = 50% |earth = 50% |poison = -50% |bomb = 50% |wind = 50% |water = 50% |holy = 200% |dark = -100% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |syphon = 70% |death = 100% |magdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |item1name = Elixir of Life |item1chance = 25% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Gold Plate |item5chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = White Megaflare |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Holy |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Elixir |Target5 = Self |Power5 = MaxHP/25 |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 3x 3x |StatusIcon5 = |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Megalixir |Target6 = Allies |Power6 = 10 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = None |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. }} Battle logic * Syphoned → Bite (1/2), Headbutt (1/2); * Berserked → Judgement; * >65% HP → Bite (1/3), Headbutt (1/3), Judgement (1/3); * ≤65% to >32% HP → Bite (1/5), Nothing (1/5), Judgement (1/5), White Megaflare (1/5), Elixir (1/5); * ≤32% HP → Nothing (1/4), Judgement (1/4), White Megaflare (1/4), Elixir (1/4). Prior to the Battle Mountain update, one of possible "dice" roll results was not assigned an attack to use, thus Gold Dragon simply skipped its turn whenever this specific value was rolled. The update changed it into extra usage chance for Judgement in later phases. Summon Can be obtained in the premium-exclusive Battle Mountain area, from a chest on the screen left to the Dark Players' cave. The chest is guarded by a 7-wave battle that appears as a Green Jelly. The Stepladder is required to get to this place. |StatusChance = 100% -- |StatusStrength = 3x -- |StatusIcon = -- |Acc = 150% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% 20% }} Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Summons